Promises Kept
by Lost Nin
Summary: Naruto is dead set on becoming an Anbu with one thought in mind... to hunt the traitor Uchiha Sasuke down. PG-13 for now. SasuNaru NaruSasu
1. Prologue So It Begins

  
Promises Kept   
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.   
A.N. Well, this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. I have to admit that I love this series so far and look forward to the release of those new episodes every week. Hope you enjoy.   
Warning: To anyone not reading the manga this fic has some spoilers. 

_'Italics'_ - A persons thoughts  
--_Italics_-- Flashback or memory  
  
  
Prologue   
So it begins.  
  
  
Darkness seemed to surround him, giving him the feeling as though the whole world was cascading in around him. All sounds ceased, all but his deep breathing brought on by anger, and the pounding of his heart. His fists were clenched, his teeth ground together as he suppressed the notion to growl. 

"Hn." He smirked. His own voice surprised him as he snapped out at the young man before him. "I had hoped that you had more sense then this, Sasuke." The name of the other young man dripped like venom from his mouth.

Naruto slowly raised his head while opening his eyes to look at the dark-haired Genin. No shame was written upon Sasuke's face. Naruto glared at his soon to be former comrade once spotting the taller boys Sharingan glaring back into his own deeply troubled blue eyes. 

"So, it's come to that then!"

"Don't be a baka, Naruto! Stay out of my business!"

"I won't allow it. We were ordered to bring you back." 

"I made my choice! I have nothing back there!"

Naruto's fists shook as his anger started to overwhelm him. What in the hell was that bastard trying to say? "You.... you have friends, your teammates. People who care for you enough to come after you! How can you say you have nothing! There's Sakura!"

"I told you all once before, I'm an avenger. I can't stay where I won't be able to accomplish the task that I set out for myself. You, Sakura, Kakashi, and everyone else in Konoha mean nothing to me! Don't try to stop me, Dobe!"

"Damn you, Sasuke! You BASTARD!"

Naruto reached into his pouch for his kunai then readied himself to attack. He bared his teeth in anger at his opponent as his moves were copied with precision. It was clear to Naruto at that very moment; Sasuke wasn't going to volunteer to return on his own. And there was only one reason he could think of that would make the other youth so blind to doing what was right, he must have been brainwashed! Naruto nodded to himself in agreement. Orochimaru's henchmen had fed Sasuke every bit of information he wanted to hear, making him believe the only way to obtain the power he needed to defeat his brother rested in the snakes hands. 

Naruto dug his feet into the ground, preparing to strike. He had given his word that he would return with Sasuke, and he wouldn't break that promise to Sakura no matter what! He would just have to make Sasuke immobile and drag his ass all the way back to Konoha, then Tsunade-sama would be able to help him get his right of mind back. 

With lightening like reflexes Naruto placed his kunai in his mouth, biting down he grabbed a couple of shuriken and tossed them directly at Sasuke as he charged toward him. As Sasuke blocked the oncoming shuriken with his kunai, Naruto sprung and flipped over Sasuke. He kept his eyes trained on his enemy as he landed swiftly behind him. Naruto grabbed his kunai, intending to knock Sasuke out with the blunt end, and swung for the back of the taller boys head. 

A sharp intense pain in his side caused his attack plan to come to an abrupt end. Naruto gasped as he staggered back, his kunai slipped from his hand as he glanced down at his right side, Sasuke's kunai had made perfect contact between his ribs. Blood spilled from the wound making the sleek black kunai shine. "Sa... Sasuke....?"

The Sharingan stared back with no remorse.....


	2. Chapter 1 Four years later

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews it really helps out a lot. As to what direction I plan to take this fic... well, I have never written yaoi before. Don't have anything against trying either. I hunger for my share of reading good yaoi too. ^_~ I haven't exactly had any pairings planned just yet. I have a huge part of this fic worked out and I haven't entirely decided what I'm going to do. I can very easily go any way; it all depends on where I want to take it. And I also don't mind any suggestions.

Sorry for the wait, I have been up to my neck with things lately. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing from any of you. Feel free to message me if you wish, or drop me an e-mail. You can find that info in my profile since I finally got to adding that stuff. Thanks again to everyone!

_'Italics'_ - A persons thoughts  
--_Italics_-- Flashback or memory  


Chapter 1  
Four years later....  


Uzumaki Naruto chuckled at the cute pink-haired woman beside him. One thing for sure, he could never get enough of Haruno Sakura, even if she would be nothing more then a friend to him.   
  
"Naruto, are you ever going to take anything serious? I thought you wanted to pass this test!"

The seriousness of her tone and the look in her eyes was too much to take, Naruto flat out laughed at her. "Really Sakura-chan, you by far take everything too seriously."

Sakura paused in step, causing Naruto to have to do the same. A gentle breeze blew through her hair as she stared down at her hands. Naruto found himself lost in her, she had grown into a beautiful sixteen-year-old woman. If his heart wasn't leading him toward different paths, then maybe... if she wanted... he would have been very happy to have her by his side. 

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"If you become an Anbu..." Her voice broke off, as though her thoughts drifted to other things.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head, threading his fingers, and smiled. "It would be cool wouldn't it? I haven't decided on what my mask should...."

"Naruto, really!" Her head snapped up to meet his gaze, tears were clearly seen in her eyes. "Sasuke...."

Naruto flinched at the name; a brief spur of anger rushed though him. Neither of them had spoken that name in quite some time, it always brought bad memories. Naruto's hands slipped from behind his head to take a hold of Sakura's. 

"If Sasuke really betrayed us, then why hasn't Orochimaru attacked Konoha yet? It's been four years! I just don't think..." She sniffed before wrapping her arms around him. Naruto, surprised by her touch, stiffened briefly before giving in and hugged her back. He had always been there for Sakura and always would be.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed, "He's a Missing Nin, no matter what. He's still a threat to this village as long as he's out there. But I'll find him, I can guarantee that." 

"Sa.... Sakura!?" A surprised voice shouted behind them. 

Naruto felt the girl in his arms stiffen. He released his hold on his friend, perhaps his best friend, and chuckled nervously at the shocked look on the fuzzy eyebrow boy's face, who stood no more than ten feet from the duo. 

"Lee-san!" Sakura stepped back and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, her cheeks were stained a deep shade of red.

"Wha..." Lee pointed at Naruto as he stared at Sakura.  
  
Naruto smirked, if he was still the troublemaker he use to be he would have stuck his tongue out at Lee.  
  
Sakura quickly closed the distance between herself and Lee. "It's not what it seems." She placed a hand on his arm and gently persuaded him to lower it. 

Naruto watched the exchange between the two quietly and smiled. Sakura had found a path to lead her toward happiness. Rock Lee held nothing but the highest affections toward the pink-haired Chuunin. Naruto sighed as he watched Lee hand a small bouquet of flowers to Sakura. Feeling a bit uncomfortable he bid the two goodbye, then headed back down the path that led into the forest that surrounded a good portion of the village. 

"NARUTO!" Sakura's cry caused him to halt, smiling he turned to face the couple. "Good luck on your test!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto walked slowly down the path until he came to a small clearing. He liked to visit this spot often, just to spend time exploring his feelings. Taking a seat in the grass he closed his eyes to concentrate. His test was in a few hours and until that time he would rather be alone to think a few things over. He tried to concentrate on the skills that he would need to perform for his exam, but his thoughts kept drifting to the one person who he hated the most. The one that he planed to hunt down like the traitor he was.... Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto lightly touched his right side where Sasuke's kunai had pierced him so long ago. The wound might have healed, but his memory of that day would never fade away.   


- _-"Sa... Sasuke....?" _

_ His hand trembled as he grasped the kunai that was buried into his side. The handle was warm and sticky with his blood. The wound that was inflicted wasn't life threatening, but was very painful. His eyes darted to the boy who stood before him. Sasuke turned to face him, his Sharingan eyes glared at him, holding no remorse. _

_ "Next time, Naruto, I won't hesitate in killing you. Stay out of my way." Uchiha's voice was laced with hatred. The dark-haired Genin kicked at the ground in front of him, sending a cloud of dust and debris into Naruto face before he turned to walk away._

_ "Damn you!" Naruto growled as he rubbed his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he slid the kunai out of his body. Rising on wobbly legs, Naruto held his side trying to keep the blood from flowing out of the wound. _

_ "SASUKE!" _

_ Naruto trembled in anger, he was being ignored. He could feel what chakra he had left rush through him. With what strength he just gained, Naruto threw the bloodied kunai that was still in his hand at the other youth. Sasuke turned just in time for the kunai to whiz by him and embed itself into a tree._

_ "What the hell!" Sasuke froze in his spot, his eyes wide from shock. "Naruto?"_

_ "I won't let you make this mistake."_

_ "You don't understand, Naruto. This is the path that has been chosen for me. This is what I want!"_

_ Naruto's hands clenched. All this time, did Sasuke not hold any respect for his comrades, for him? "What of those who care for you?"_

_ Sasuke snorted, his dark eyes becoming angrier by the minute. "There's no one who truly cares, and there never will be."_

_ "I care." Naruto was unable to meet the others gaze. "I care what happens to Sasuke."_

_ "Then you're a fool."_

_ Naruto growled deep within his throat. He knew there would be no convincing Sasuke and his side hurt too much to go after the boy. He could have easily called forth the chakra of the nine-tails, but held off. There really was only one option left, let Sasuke make his own mistakes. "If you go, you'll be branded a missing nin and hunted down."_

_ "So be it." _

_ And with those words all faith he held for Sasuke vanished. "Then I'll do whatever it takes to be the one to hunt you down, you TRAITOR!"_

_ Sasuke took a step back. His face was void of any emotion, but his eyes showed something else. Silence stretched between the two for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke finally spoke up. "Then I look forward to our next meeting."_--_  
_

Naruto's concentration drifted away from his thoughts when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, someone was watching him. Without opening his eyes, Naruto sought out his stalker, reaching out with his mind to find where the source of chakra was coming from. 

His eyes snapped open when an all too familiar presence appeared behind him. Springing to his feet, but staying in a crouched position while he slipped his kunai from his pouch, Naruto quickly aimed his weapon for the intruder's neck. He knew that his attempt would be blocked, but none the less he couldn't let people sneak up on him. A ninja should always be prepared. 

"Naruto." 

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked as his instructor released his hand. Placing his kunai away, he stood to face the older man with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I came to bid you luck."

"Thanks, but I won't need it. I'll be an Anbu by nightfall for sure." Naruto stretched and glanced at the sun, its location in the sky let him know that it was time for him to go. "What did you really come here for?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Like a book." Naruto smirked when he could clearly tell that his former Sensei was grinning under his mask. 

Kakashi's amused attitude suddenly became serious. "It's about the first mission you requested if... when you become an Anbu."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. What was Kakashi up to? "What about it?"

"I've received word that he's been spotted in the Water Country in the company of two others about three days ago."

Naruto grinned excitedly. "Orochimaru?"

"Highly unlikely." 

"Humph." Naruto crossed his arms. "Doesn't matter, he's not who I'm after anyway." 

"Naruto...."

"There's no need to worry about me, Sensei." Naruto cut him off. "This is something that I need to do."

"Very well," Kakashi nodded. "You should get moving or you're going to be late. I'll check in with you later." Kakashi waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Naruto could have laughed over Kakashi's comment on being punctual; the man still to this day never was on time. But he still agreed with his Sensei and quickly sprang into the trees and headed toward the village. He didn't travel very far when he suddenly came to a halt, staring into the trees to his right. He had the same feeling again, that someone was watching him, following him. The ninja in him wanted to pursue the person. But he knew if he was late even by a second for his test he would miss his chance at becoming an Anbu. They didn't take any slackers within their ranks and he needed the title to achieve his goal.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed in the direction he was sure the person was hiding. "I know your there! If I wasn't busy I'd have to kick your ass! Next time try hiding your chakra better!" Naruto waited for a response, prepared to defend himself if he needed to do so, but the chakra he had felt before was no longer there. Satisfied that he scared whoever it was off, he continued on his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark eyes glared at the young blond-haired man in the distance. He could tell by the black clothing and green vest that he was looking at a Chuunin, perhaps even a Jounin. _'Damn.' _He came to a halt quickly when the Leaf Shinobi stopped and stared in his direction. He smirked as he listed to the loud mouthed blond yell in his direction and lowered his chakra level, he didn't need a confrontation with any Leaf Nins yet. He waited and watched the young man leave until he disappeared in the distance.

_'You haven't changed at all, Uzumaki Naruto.'_


	3. Chapter 2 An unwanted guest?

A.N. After giving it much thought I have decided on having some Sasu/Naru Naru/Sasu moments in this fic. Bear with me the best you can, I haven't written anything yaoi until now. I really enjoy Sasu/Naru as a couple, but I also enjoy Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina moments too. I just don't have any fics planned for those couples yet. I think that Sasu/Naru are so darn cute together.

Once again a big thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it, and to everyone who has taken the time just to read my fic.  
  
_'Italics'_ - A persons thoughts  
--_Italics_-- Flashback or memory  


Chapter 2   
An unwanted guest?  


Naruto slumped against the door to his apartment after stripping his gear off. With a heavy sigh he sank to the floor, rubbing the aching muscles in his neck. He swore that he worked muscles that he had never used before. All his previous training had never been this strenuous. Even though his body was paying for it now, he had never had a more exciting time.

He just got back from two weeks of vigorous training with his Anbu captain. His entire body was screaming for a hot shower and a long nights sleep. He had the next two days to recuperate before he planned to go before the Hokage and demand that he be sent on the mission he requested. Even though she had never gotten back to him on his request, he was more then positive the old hag wouldn't refuse him. 

Groaning in pain as he stood up, Naruto passed his kitchen and paused. He hadn't had the luxury of Ramen the whole time he was gone and he suddenly had the urge to consume his all time favorite food. He slowly walked into the kitchen and performed the ritual that had always been a part of his daily life, the art of making Ramen. Sighing he sat down, waiting for the water to boil. It didn't take too long before his impatience started to get the better of him and he crossed his arms in annoyance. Why, when it came to Ramen, did some things seem to take forever? Especially when you were hungry?

After finishing off his meal, he headed toward the bathroom, leaving his mess behind on the table and his Anbu gear still by the door. Right now all he could think about was hitting the shower then collapsing on his nice soft warm bed; he could always take care of his mess whenever he woke up. 

After adjusting the temperature of the water to where he liked it he proceeded in the painful task of removing his shirt. Bruises and small cuts that were already healing lined his arms and torso, the result of a shuriken attack that he hadn't been prepared for. His quick healing process still amazed him to this day; even his Anbu captain had been impressed. 

"Hn." Naruto smirked at his reflection, his eyes staring at the tattoo on his left shoulder. Muscles that he had gained over the past four years flexed under the black ink as he moved his arm to get a good look at it in the mirror. He was branded like a piece of meat, but it was worth it with the privileges he would obtain with it. He was prepared to give his life for his team, for the village. He would do what ever was required of him, but he had to settle things with Sasuke first. 

"Sasuke...." Naruto's eyes narrowed. An image of the twelve year old boy he once considered a friend came to mind. He wondered what Sasuke was like now. How much taller did he get? What type of power did the Uchiha heir now obtain? The mere thought of unimaginable power excited Naruto. But most of all, did Sasuke become any more stunning from the beauty he use to be? 

"Great." Naruto mumbled. He felt like slapping himself silly. The past few days the Uchiha boy had been a constant thought on his mind. He thought he had gotten over those feelings years ago for the dark-haired Shinobi. It had been nothing more then a damn crush for crying out loud! It's not like anything would have happened with Mr. Uptight. Especially since Sasuke was set on restoring his clan. Naruto crossed his arms and glared. It's not like he could bear children so he knew in the long run he would only get his heart trampled on in the end. There's no way Sasuke would ever consider a relationship with another boy!

Naruto nodded in agreement with himself. And before he could let his thoughts dampen his mood any further he finished unclothing himself and jumped in the shower. After showering he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked quietly into his small bedroom to change. It was still early morning out. Outside the village of Konohagakure was starting to bustle with life, inside a sore and tired Naruto collapsed on his bed not caring about anything but sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmmm...." Naruto mumble while burying his face into his pillow. He was in a deep sleep until he thought he heard someone call his name and nudge him slightly.

"Naruto."

"Wha..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes, was someone in his room? "Who?" Nothing but silence and darkness greeted him, signaling that he had slept the day away. Groaning, Naruto rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, just a few more hours. He felt rejuvenated, but was too lazy to bring himself to getting out of bed. Besides, he couldn't do anything until morning away.

He didn't know how long it was after he closed his eyes, that he caught the faint sound of fabric rustling. Naruto kept his eyes closed, listening, someone was there just off to his right. 

A deep, yet slightly familiar voice spoke up from the darkness. "Naruto" 

Naruto's eyes snapped open, it couldn't be! He sprang from the bed, tossing his blanket in the direction the voice had come from and landed in a crouched position, focused on the spot where his enemy stood._ '__Kuso!__'_ He cursed quietly to himself, he wasn't ready for this! It was supposed to be on his terms! 

"What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped, glaring into the darkness. The sound of his blanket dropping to the floor was the only thing heard before his room was enveloped in silence once again. "Coward! You show up here after all these years and have nothing to say but my name!"

"I didn't come here to fight."

Naruto snorted in disgust when the intruder spoke up.

"I could have easily of killed you in your sleep, dobe. I only came to talk."

Naruto gritted his teeth; he hadn't been called that in years. It angered him to the very core of his being, and yet excited him at the same time. "Damn you." His voice shook in anger

"Hn, you haven't changed at all."

"That's what you think." Naruto charged in the direction of the voice while swinging his fist, hoping to make contact. His eyes widened in surprise when his fist was blocked by a hand and squeezed tightly with a force that could have easily of broken it. The blond cried out, pulling his hand back and stumbled when he didn't meet the resistance he had been expecting. It was at that very moment he felt his feet being swept out from under him and he slammed onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him. 

Within seconds a kunai was pressed against his throat. His heart was pounding at an erratic rate, his hands clenched, his teeth bared in anger. How could he possibly be in this situation? He was a damn Anbu, and right now he felt like an embarrassment to the title. Why did he always wind up in situations like this when he faced the man that was now leaning above him? _'BAKA!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind. He had to find a way to get the upper hand. "You want to talk, so talk."

Naruto's breath hitched when he felt faint wisps of hair brush against his face. Did Uchiha grow his hair longer.... or was he leaning that close?

"Say my name..."

"Hn?" Naruto blinked in surprise. What in the hell? He could feel the presence of the young man beside him move closer. Naruto swallowed hard when the kunai slipped from his throat, he could hear the faint sound of metal on wood just off to his left, before both hands of the man above him were softly placed on either side of his head. "Wha.. What are you....?" Damn the dark! He wanted to see!

"Say my name, Naruto."

"Sas... Sasuke." A light shiver ran thought Naruto's body when he heard a soft sigh come from the dark-haired nin. He could feel Sasuke's hair cascade around him, feel his warm breath fan against his face. His heart about leapt from his chest when he felt Sasuke's lips press against his own. 

_'No! You don't want this!' _He knew everything about that moment was wrong. He should pop the bastard a good one, but found it hard to fight what his heart had wanted so badly at one time. He would have given up anything then just to get the Uchiha heir's attention. But things were different now, weren't they? Perhaps just this one time, for just this moment, he could see what it would be like to be in the others arms.

Naruto's eyes slid closed as the other boy started to knead his lips gently in hungry kisses. He was lost in the feeling of excitement that was starting to rush through him. It felt like his body was slowly starting to burn. His heart pounded when his bottom lip was traced lazily by the older boys tongue. Naruto moaned quietly, his right hand shot forth grabbing the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, allowing the kiss to deepen into something more. He battled the other boy for dominance, their tongues sparring, their kisses becoming more demanding. 

He needed.... no wanted more. He wanted the dark-haired boy above him, wanted to feel his skin pressed against his own. But he couldn't, he had a job to do, as painful as it would be. Naruto slid his left hand until he felt the cool metal of the kunai Sasuke used just moments ago. He inched his fingers around the handle, grasping it firmly and waited for the right moment.

Naruto gasped, as Sasuke's upper body pressed against his own. The former leaf Shinobi moved his left hand only to place it on the blonde's inner thigh. Sasuke's hand snaked higher up his leg, sliding under the dark blue boxers he slid on after his shower. It was now or never.

_'Sorry, Sasuke.' _Naruto twisted his body to the right, throwing the older boy off guard, and swung the two of them over to where he was now straddling Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he pressed the kunai to Sasuke's neck. He wished at that moment the lights were on so he could see Sasuke's face. 

"I don't call that talking." Naruto dug the kunai harder against Sasuke's throat, making sure the blade wouldn't cut skin. 

"I thought we were doing pretty well."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. What in the hell was Sasuke up to? "Talk or we're through!"

"Already, we only got started."

"Stop being a smart ass!" Naruto snapped. "It's not like I enjoyed it anyway."

"Could have fooled me, dobe."

"Shut up!" He needed time to think; he needed Sasuke out of the way for a bit. He smirked as an idea came to mind. He backed off of the other boy, pulling him into a sitting position. He was surprised that Sasuke wasn't putting up more of a fight. Taking the advantage he swung the kunai, and just like he wanted to do years ago, knocked Sasuke out with it.  
  
  


A.N. Sasuke may seem OOC to quite a few of you, but there is a reason behind it. ^__~ I just hope that everything works out the way I have it planned. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 Mixed Feelings

A.N. Once again thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter took me a bit longer then the others. I got caught in a few places, but over all i'm satisfied with it now. I'm just going to call it quits here with this chapter, otherwise I'll go nuts. I don't know how many changes I have made to it so far. So I'll quit rambling for now and let you get to the fic, enjoy! I hope ^__^ 

_'Italics'_ - A persons thoughts  
--_Italics_-- Flashback or memory  


Chapter 3   
Mixed Feelings  
  
  
Naruto sat quietly across from his captive. Daylight had finally come, giving him a chance to look at Sasuke for the first time in four years. His heart pounded against his chest. Sasuke was everything that he had imagined and so much more. The dark-haired Shinobi had filled out well. He had grown taller, broader. His hair fell loosely at his shoulders reminding Naruto of the time he met Haku. But it was Sasuke's face that held Naruto's attention; Sasuke was just as he remembered him. He still held those pretty boy features that attracted many people to the mysterious boy in the past. He may have a stronger jaw line, but Sasuke was still Sasuke... a natural beauty.

Naruto paused on the forehead protector that Sasuke wore, and narrowed his eyes in anger. "Damn sound spy." Naruto growled. His eyes stung as he fought the urge to let himself get any more emotional about the matter. That sound head protector was like a slap to the face. Sasuke had truly turned his back on his friends, on his village, and went into the arms of their enemy.

That meant everything Sasuke had done to him mere hours ago had been to trick him! The traitor had been up to no good and tried to play with his feelings to complete whatever wicked plan Orochimaru had sent him here for.

Naruto continued to glare at the symbol as thought he would be able to melt it away. "Sasuke, you bastard." He had to insult the whole village by giving his allegiance completely to another, and paraded around with the proof right on his forehead. Naruto's hands clenched in anger, Sasuke would be executed for sure for such an act.

The blond shook his head and lowered his eyes, unable to look at the boy before him any longer. His goal all along had been to bring Sasuke back, to get him help. He didn't want to see him killed. But he knew once he handed the dark-haired nin over, it would probably be the last time he ever saw Sasuke again.

A groan from Uchiha signaled the youth was waking up. Naruto slid on his Anbu mask, then pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He had a few questions to ask the "traitor", but first he wanted to see him sweat. Sasuke's dark eyes opened and focus on him almost immediately. Naruto smirked behind the mask, satisfied that Sasuke's eyes had widened in surprise. _'Good.' _

Naruto raised his right hand, gathering a visible amount of chakra in it. It was a technique the Anbu use to knock out their opponent if they had questions later, but if it was used the right way it could easily kill. "Why are you in Konoha? Where is Orochimaru? What were you plans with Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke threw himself against the ropes that bound him. "Where's Naruto?" 

Naruto felt his heart lighten a bit, Sasuke had asked for him! Uchiha was tied up and in the presence of an Anbu, that could be there to kill him, and the first thing that Sasuke asked for was him? Could that mean....... _'No! Sasuke doesn't care, he never did!'   
_

--_'You, Sakura, Kakashi, and everyone else in Konoha mean nothing to me!'-_-_  
_

"Damn you, answer me!" Sasuke clenched his teeth together and fought against the binds that held him down.

"You're in no position to make any demands, Jerk." Naruto lowered his hand, letting the chakra diminish. 

Sasuke froze, his dark eyes locked with the blonds. "Naruto?"

"Don't bother, you're not going anywhere. I've gotten much better at tying knots."

Sasuke smirked. "I can see that." He then relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes while still keeping that smirk on his face. It was as though he were lost in some memory.

"They'll be coming for you soon, so don't get comfortable." Naruto stood up from his chair and glanced outside his window. _'Damn, where is he?'_

"Are you really an Anbu? Or are you just playing dress up?" Sasuke's eyes were upon him again. Damn those eyes! He felt so weak under his gaze.

"What's it to you?" Naruto snapped then removed his cloak and mask. "They don't go around passing Anbu gear out to just anyone." Naruto laid his cloak on the back of the chair he had been sitting on and his mask on a table that was nearby. He didn't feel like questioning his prisoner any further, it's not like he would have gotten Sasuke to talk away. 

Sasuke remained quiet, his dark eyes still watching him. _'Damn you stop looking at me!' _He could only guess what the older boy was thinking as he stared at him in his Anbu gear. Hopefully the jerk was worried about his fate because he had every intention of finishing what he planned to do with the traitorous nin when he caught him. 

"Why.... Why would you?" 

"Hn?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

"It's not required to serve in the Anbu to become Hokage."

Naruto snorted then crossed his arms. "That's none of your concern."

"The fatality rate of the Anbu is high, you could get killed. Your dream...."

"Shut up!" Naruto pointed at the other boy. "Don't even act like you're concerned, traitor!" There, he saw it! That same flash of something in those dark eyes he saw on that day four years ago, when he called Sasuke a traitor for the first time. His fist clenched, then dropped to his side.

A knock on the door sliced the tension that was unbelievably thick in the room, causing both boys to glance in its direction. 

"About damn time." Naruto mumbled as he moved to open it. 

"Naruto! Listen to me!" Sasuke pleaded. "I need to see the Hokage!"

"Hokage?" Naruto froze in step and glared at the boy. "Over my dead body!" He snarled then shut out Sasuke's voice as the other boy continued to speak. What Sasuke had to say wasn't important; he had no right to an audience with the Hokage. 

He finished crossing his small apartment to open the door and about sighed in relief once seeing his guest had finally arrived. He didn't know how much longer he would have been able to hold out being alone with Sasuke. "What took you so damn long?"

"I'm sorry, you see on my way here..."

"Cut the bull, Kakashi Sensei. I think I've heard just about every excuse you can come up with over the years."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly, then took in his appearance. "Quite formal today aren't we, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at a passerby, who paused to look at the two of them. Not wanting to draw any more attention he invited his guest in. "Come in Kakashi Sensei." He opened his door wide enough for the older man. Naruto sighed as he closed his door, he couldn't wait for this day to end. He was so confused, about his feelings, about what was going on. He found Kakashi leaning against the wall not too far from where Sasuke was currently tied up. Kakashi's hands were shoved in his pockets as he stared at the other "guest" that was sharing the small apartment with them.

"Ah, I see we have company."

"If you can call him that."

"Have you contacted your Anbu captain?"

Naruto remained quiet for a few moments then shook his head. "No." He still couldn't figure out why he hadn't done so. Sasuke was listed in the Bingo Book, even though he wasn't an S-class criminal. Anyone within those pages had to be dealt with according to the law that was laid out. He glanced over at Sasuke to see a small smile on the boys face. _'Damn!' _It was easy to imagine what was going through the mind of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi crossed the distance to dark-haired boy. He crouched down in front of Sasuke so he could be eyelevel. Naruto could tell his Sensei was smiling at his former student. "The Hokage filled me in on your... situation. She will be by shortly."

"Good, I need to speak with her immediately."

"I take it your work is complete then?" 

"It was starting to become too risky, I had to cut things short."

"I see." Kakashi stood up and pulled out his kunai. He moved behind Sasuke's chair and sliced through the ropes, setting the Sound nin free.

"Huh?" Naruto stood in total shock, watching the Uchiha heir rise from his chair while rubbing his wrists. Did he just witness what he thought he saw? Did Kakashi just set their enemy free? Naruto growled in disagreement and pulled out the kunais he had strapped to his legs and sprung toward Sasuke, swinging a lethal strike toward the traitor's neck and side. What he didn't expect was Kakashi to block the blow he was about to lay on the dark-haired Shinobi. 

"What in the hell are you doing, Kakashi Sensei! Let go, dammit! He'll get away!"

Kakashi's hands held onto either kunai tightly, not giving Naruto a chance to break out of his grip. "Now hold up Naruto, let me explain."

"Explain! What is there to explain!? You're helping the enemy escape because you have a soft spot for him!"

"NARUTO!" 

Naruto paused in his attempt to free himself from his Sensei's hold, Kakashi had never yelled at him before. A few seconds of total silence passed before Kakashi finally released him, taking the kunais away. Naruto let his arms drop to his sides as Kakashi spoke up in his normal calm tone.

"Sasuke has been on an A ranked mission ever since he left...."

"No." Naruto cut him off, shaking his head. "I don't believe that." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "A teammate... a friend, would never say or do the things he did."

"I had to make it believable, dobe. I was being watched."

"Liar!" He took a step back, how could this be happening? It couldn't be. Sasuke, a mission? A hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind. He turned to find the Hokage standing behind him.

"Tsunade...?" Naruto questioned her with his eyes, when had she gotten there?

"It's the truth, Brat." The fifth smiled at him. "Sasuke was the only one who could penetrate Orochimaru's forces, I used that snakes desires to gain knowledge to protect this village."

"So, Sasuke was a spy?" 

"A very clever one." Tsunade patted his shoulder.

_'He's not a traitor... he's a spy.' _Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched the Hokage take Sasuke's hand briefly in her own, welcoming his safe return. _'A spy.' _His eye twitched as Sasuke took the Sound Headband off and handed it to Tsunade.He wanted to believe, but how could he just shove aside the past four years and act as though Sasuke never left? What if...? What if everything wasn't as it seemed?

"How can you trust him?" Naruto directed toward the two people in the room whom he trusted. He could see Kakashi's eyebrow rise in curiosity. "He's been with our enemy for four years now. How do you know that Orochimaru didn't get to his head like he did in the past? How do you know that he's not spying for that monster?"

"Naruto, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. And I'll answer all...." 

Naruto shook in anger, cutting off Sasuke before he finished. "The Sasuke I knew never would have acted the way he did last night! He never would have done that to me!" 

Naruto stormed out of his apartment, ignoring Tsunade's call for him to come back. He glanced briefly at the Anbu guards outside his door before he took off toward his quiet spot in the woods; he needed to be alone to think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke wanted nothing more then to chase after the blond idiot that flew out the door, but for some reason his will to do so is what held him back. Naruto was angry, and in the past when the blond blew up it was best to just let him be. He was back to stay, therefore he had plenty of time for everyone to adjust. Sasuke knew there would be numerous mixed feelings amongst the villagers, and his former friends. He could easily imagine what it would be like thanks to Naruto's reaction.

"What did you do to him... hum, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke looked at his former Sensei and shook his head. "Nothing, I don't know what that dobe's talking about." He only knew too well what the blond was upset about. He had been unable to control himself last night; he had to touch him to make sure that Naruto was really there.

The past four years he had been put through a lot, Orochimaru had tired his best to get rid of his feelings for his friends, to sway his mind. But for some reason memories of a happy and rambunctious Naruto never left his thoughts. He would train excessively during the day to please the man who wanted to gain his power, but always saved the nights for dreams of the blue eyed boy who had managed to sneak his way into his heart.

Four years, for four years he had been able to do nothing more then dream of how Naruto may had grown. And grow the loud mouthed blond did. He was taller; all that childhood fat had turned into muscle. His face was more matured; those blue eyes were so much wiser. And those gold locks were just a couple of inches longer giving the blond a wilder, yet sexy look. 

"Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke flushed when he saw the huge grin on Tsunade's face. "Hokage-sama, my apologies." He hadn't realized until that point, she had been speaking to him the whole time.

Tsunade chuckled. "It's been a rough day. Why don't you get some proper rest and then see me later to give me your report." Sasuke nodded. "You can stay with Kakashi until I can deal with all the necessary arrangements to release all Uchiha property back into your care."

He could see Kakashi stiffen after hearing Tsunade's orders._ 'So he doesn't want me around either.' _

"I'll leave Sasuke in your hands, Kakashi." Tsuande slipped out of Naruto's apartment, the guards posted at the door followed behind her. 

He knew that coming back wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't expect everything to just go back to the way it was as though he had been here all along training with the rest of team seven. "Kakashi-san, you need not worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Sensei." Kakashi visible eye crinkled. "I expect my students to call me, Sensei."

"Sensei." The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted slightly. Perhaps he had read Kakashi wrong.

"Come." Kakashi moved past him. "My apartment isn't far from here."

Sasuke warily followed Kakashi, closing Naruto's door on the way out. Being in Naruto's home had been like a sanctuary from the streets of Konoha. At the moment it was around lunch time and the streets were filled with patrons. He could feel people stare at him; hear the whispering as he followed Kakashi. 

He glared at the silver-haired Jounin's back_ 'Damn him, he's taking the long way.' _He knew well enough that Kakashi didn't have to take this way. He could have kept him out of the limelight, but instead he had to flash him around as though he were some sort of prize. 

Sasuke came to a stop when he caught sight of Ichiraku's Ramen shop down the street. Did Naruto still frequent there? Could he be there now?

"Sasuke, let's keep going." 

Shoving his hands in his pockets Sasuke continued, ignoring the stares, the comments. It would only be a matter of time before the whole village knew that Uchiha Sasuke was back.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Friends?

A.N. Sorry things have taken such a long time to get to. I normally don't take so long but I had something come up. I have the next chapter outlined and I'm ready to get started on it right away.

_Italics'_ - A persons thoughts  
--_Italics_-- Flashback or memory

Chapter 4  
Just Friends?

The angry blonde Shinobi lashed out at the target in front of him, his shrunken sailed through the air with precision, slicing into the thick trunk of the tree in front of him. With a final sigh he collapsed to the ground below him, finally allowing his tired limbs to rest. Naruto took deep breaths, enjoying the night air around him.

After leaving the scene in his apartment he had taken a few moments to himself before finally fleeing to the Anbu training grounds to let off some steam. He had tried his best to keep his mind off of the events that taken place nearly eighteen hours before, but found his mind constantly drifting to how good if felt to have Sasuke back, to know that he was safe, and how pleasurable it had been to get a taste of what he had for so long desired.

And desire the dark haired boy he did. Naughty thoughts constantly drifted to mind, thoughts of what would have happened if he wouldn't have stopped Sasuke. Just how far would either boy have taken things? Naruto could feel it in the way Sasuke kissed him, even touched him that the older boy wanted to give more then he was doing. Sasuke had pressed himself against him, he could feel the desire the other boy had. It had shocked him more then he was willing to admit. Had Sasuke known his feelings for him before he left Konoha? Had it all been a tactic to throw him off? Was this something the older boy did to get what he wanted from others? If so how many people could he have done this to in the past? He could feel jealously over take him.

Naruto growled at himself in disgust. _'Damn you Uzumaki, you're an ass.' _He wouldn't give in to whatever lie Uchiha was twisted in. There's no way in hell that boy couldn't have been swayed in someway by that ugly snake. He was with the man for years! Orochimaru surly would have known Sasuke was up to something and he was now turning things back on them.

Naruto smirked, he would be the one to catch Sasuke, to prove to the rest of the village the dark-haired boy was the traitor everyone thought him to have been. Then maybe he would get a little more respect around here.

With a grunt he hauled his tired limbs to his feet and began his short journey home to get some rest. He had an idea on how best to catch Sasuke when he finally did something to give himself away, and there was only one way to do that...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't stepped foot into his apartment in over four years, yet the Hokage had informed him that all of his belongings were still to be found there. He slowly strolled around, shocked to find that not a single speck of dust lined any of his possessions. Everything was placed exactly where he had left it last, except for one object, a lone picture frame that sat upon his bookshelf. The last time he had set eyes on that picture of team seven he had placed it face down, not wanting to think any further on what he would be leaving behind. 

It had been a tough decision, leaving behind those who were important to him. Leaving behind...

"You can thank Sakura for taking care of your crap. Even with the way you treated her, and my constant reminder every time she came here that you weren't worth shit, she still wanted to make sure you had something if you ever came back."

Sasuke froze in spot, he hadn't even realized anyone had entered his apartment. A small smirk worked its way to his face before he turned slightly to face the person who interrupted his walk down memory lane.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" He had hopped to get a reaction out of the blonde boy, but was faced with a straight face from his former rival.

"Sakura's on her way over, I didn't want her to face you alone."

"You're here for moral support, that's a laugh."

"Hey, fuck you! You haven't been here, you don't know what the hell she and I have been through together."

_'Together!' _Sasuke stared at the angry blonde before him. Could it be that after all this time, Sakura and Naruto had become more? A part of him grieved that he hadn't been here, a part of team seven, having Naruto and Sakura's trust and loyalty. It was the toughest thing that he had to give up. And he knew that he might not be able to get it back. And if his absence had sent his two former teammates into each others arms... he didn't' know what he would do. "Are you and Sakura..."

"That's none of your damn business, Uchiha."

Sasuke about flinched from Naruto's tone, the Anbu seethed his name as though it were diseased. Silence blanketed them, both boys stared at the other not knowing what to say next. Sasuke did the only thing that he could think of, he reached out, hoping that Naruto wouldn't turn his back completely on any hope he still held. "It was tough not being here... knowing that when I returned I'd have nothing left."

He stared the other in the eye, hoping to see some sort of understanding in the blue orbs that stared back into his own. Naruto scoffed before sending a glare his way.

"You had nothing before you left."

"You're right." He could see Naruto's eyes soften just a bit. "But I had often thought about us."

"Us?"

He could hear the confusion in the blonde's question. He didn't want to push things to soon with Naruto, if he had a chance at working something out with the other boy. "Team seven."

"I see..."

Was that disappointment he heard?

"I thought about all of us too, Sasuke, especially last night."

Sasuke could feel his heart quicken its pace. "Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, a small smile worked its way to his face. "That's why I decided to give you a chance. You did what you had to do to protect this village. I respect that. I can't hold a grudge against that, I would have done the same."

His heart leapt with joy, all he had hoped for upon his return was for Naruto's understanding. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't thank me yet, if you don't settle things with Sakura, I'll have to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, dobe."

"Any time, teme."

"Don't tell me that you two are acting like children once again." A familiar voice spoke from the door way, Sasuke knew that the girl in question had finally arrived. He glanced around Naruto to see that she was nervously staring at the floor.

"Sakura, it's good to see you." The pink haired girl smiled warmly at him and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was home.

* * *

Their conversation had gone into the wee hours of the morning and Sasuke found himself feeling as though he had never left the company of his two companions, that they had always been together and that his absence had been nothing more then a dream. Sakura had finally gone home late, with the promise that she would see both boys sometime the next day. And before he knew it he was alone with the blonde. 

Naruto sat comfortably on his couch, stifling a yawn, but making no indication that he was about to leave. He had caught the blonde's eyes on him numerous times during the night, making him wonder what was going through the other boys head. Could he be thinking about their first encounter in years?

Sasuke slowly rose off of the floor, having been sitting in front of the couch most of the night, and sat down beside the blonde allowing his hand to brush against the fabric of Naruto's pants. He could see the blonde stare at his hand before looking away.

"I think we should talk, Naruto. The other night I..."

"There is no need to get into that discussion," Naruto cut him off, "we can just forget that ever happened." The shorter boy smiled at him before getting up from his seat. Naruto stretched his tired limbs before covering his mouth as he yawned yet again. "It's late, I should get going. I have things I have to do in the morning."

"Naruto." The blonde was avoiding him and he didn't like it.

"I want us to be friends again, Sasuke. I want team seven to work together again. I plan to talk with Tsunade-baa chan when I get the chance. There should be no reason we can't be a team."

"We?"

"You, me and Sakura. The three of us of course."

"Of course." Sasuke repeated. He watched the blonde approach his door and slide his sandals on. His eyes drifted over Naruto's hunched body, landing on his tight rear end which was in full view.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke." The blonde gave him a wave before opening the door and slipping out.

Sasuke glared at the door as it closed. _'Damn Naruto.' _The boy sure knew how to avoid things if he truly wanted.


End file.
